zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinema
Cinema is a Survival map for Zombie Panic: Source. About Cinema is a small-medium survival map set in a movie theater undergoing renovations prior to the outbreak. It consists of the parking lot and road outside the cinema, the cinema's lobby, bathrooms, theaters, balcony, projection rooms, and basement. Although the layout seems basic, the map retains a very maze-like nature, even for experienced players. There are multiple theaters, one of which has its own balcony players can access. Cinema is one of the more camp-friendly maps in the game, as it simply comes down to the players reaching the high ground and securing enough doors with barricades and gunfire, much to the zombie team's dismay. Many of the weapons can be found in the basement, but most players tend to avoid entering it, as it is quite labyrinth-like. Strategy Survivors *Search for weapons in the basement before the zombies know of your whereabouts. *Secure the high ground if possible. *Know where the armor spawns. One piece of armor always spawns in the side alley of the cinema near the human spawn, and another on the second floor near one of the projection rooms. *Gather as many red hammers as you can, they are located in many places on this map. *If you're in a tight situation, you can always jump off one of the balconies while being chased. *The zombies are easy to dispatch if you kite them into the hallways. Zombies *Try to reach the high ground before the survivors do, that way you can ambush them or sabotage potential barricades before you must put up with them. *Remember to check the basement for lone survivors lost looking for weapons. *If you or your team are attempting to rush a group of well barricaded survivors, it is recommended to have a few zombies waiting outside of their foothold, in the survivors' escape path. *Try not to patrol the long corridors for too long, as they provide no cover to hide behind to stalk survivors. Version History * ZPS_Cinema was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 1.2b. * ZPS_Cinema received updates in versions 1.5.0, 1.5.2, 3.0, 3.0.3, and 3.0.4. Trivia *The cinema is filled with movie posters of actual movies. Such movies include: The Shining, Halloween, Days of Darkness, The Zombie Diaries, The Stink of Flesh, Fido, The Blob, The Quick and the Undead, Automaton Transfusion, Muertos Vivos, City of Rott, and 28 Days Later. Most of these films are zombie-themed. *There is the top-half of a classic Zombie and a burnt corpse from Half-Life 2 in the ticket booth entrance room. *The movies being played at the time were The Blob, The Stink of Flesh, Days of Darkness, Night of the Comet, and Fido, all of which (excluding The Blob) are zombie-related. *The map was donated to Zombie Panic: Source from the D.E.A.D. mod team. Gallery 2013-02-14_00002.jpg|The survivor spawn area 2013-02-14_00003.jpg|The road 2013-02-14_00004.jpg|The side alley 2013-02-14_00005.jpg|The movies being shown 2013-02-14_00006.jpg|movie posters for real movies 2013-02-14_00007.jpg|movie posters for real movies 2013-02-14_00008.jpg|movie posters for real movies 2013-02-14_00009.jpg|movie posters for real movies 2013-02-14_00011.jpg|movie posters for real movies 2013-02-14_00012.jpg|movie posters for real movies 2013-02-14_00013.jpg|The arcade 2013-02-14_00015.jpg|The bathroom 2013-02-14_00010.jpg|A zombie and a corpse in the room behind the ticket booth 2013-02-14_00019.jpg|More movie posters for real movies 2013-02-14_00020.jpg|The concession stand and lobby 2013-02-14_00021.jpg|One of the theatres 2013-02-14_00022.jpg|The stairs leading from the cinema to the basment 2013-02-14_00024.jpg|The basement 2013-02-14_00030.jpg|More of the basement 2013-02-14_00025.jpg|The theatre under construction 2013-02-14_00026.jpg|The projection room 2013-02-14_00027.jpg|Another theatre 2013-02-14_00028.jpg|A room beside a projection room upstairs 2013-02-14_00029.jpg|A room leading to a theatre 2013-02-14_00032.jpg|One of the corridors and lobby 2013-02-14_00033.jpg|A room leading from the basement to the outdoors 2013-02-14_00034.jpg|A projection room Category:Maps